


Iᖴ OℕᒪY

by LigressTheWolf



Series: Bring the Origins Crew to AO3 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail Origins
Genre: AND PUBLISHED, Accidental Cheating, Accidental Sex, All Kinds of Fluff, All kinds of Angst, Alright folks, Alternate Universes, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Guilds, Dark Magic, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit eventual smut, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Get ready for the extreme baggage I'm going to inflict upon these characters, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I blame YouTube and Wattpad for EVERYTHING, M/M, Mages, Magic-Users, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Slowburn love/relationships for some (MOST) ships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wizards, no beta we die like men, very slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigressTheWolf/pseuds/LigressTheWolf
Summary: She's not a good person.Her soul is tainted by darkness, magic corrupted by evil.She has killed, beaten, stolen and tortured with the best of them.(̶S̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶)̶So why, on Manni's grace, are these guilds trying so hard to 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒑 her?!(She doesn't deserve it)(Not like many others)(Not like █▓█▓█▓█▓█▓)(If Only she was good enough...)
Relationships: & Tapio (deceased) & Bjorn (deceased) & Mrs. P, Allumos & Pat (they share a body), Allumos/Bryan, Allumos/Bryan/Davis, Allumos/Davis, Allumos/Viper (past), Basil/Juno, Brandon/Lucas, Bryan/Jakey (past), David/Mania, David/Mario, David/Mario/Mania, Davis/Bryan, Devin & Eden (they share a body), Divinus Magia, Eden (sealed) & Plant & Kit & Polly & Lara & Faun & Selene & Tiffany, Eliore/Alex, Faun/Lara, Flurry & Jazz & Basil & Yamitsu & Juno & Cecil & Mitch, Flurry/Yamitsu, Grimshade, Guild for Reformed/Reforming Criminals, Kit/Marshie, La Carnival, Lo'Pho & Jakey & Eliore & Alex & Kay & Mania & Nix & Shay & Rosie & Oliver, Mario/Mania, Micheal & Allumos & Viper & Marshie & Seek & Colin & Pat & Jericho & Bryan & Davis, Micheal/Devin, Micheal/Ritchie Diablos, Micheal/Ritchie Diablos/Devin, Ritchie Diablos & Brandon Diablos & David & Mario & Blake & Lucas & Inmo & Devin &, Ritchie Diablos/Devin, Seek/Colin, Selene/Tiffany, The (Ex)Assassin Guild, The Circus and Homeless Shelter Guild, The Protectors Guild, Viper/Kay, lucas/blake
Series: Bring the Origins Crew to AO3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037820
Kudos: 3





	Iᖴ OℕᒪY

Stories can have many beginnings. Especially if they are about humans.

A person's story can start at their birth.

It can begin when their ancestors met.

Or it could be considered to have started when the universe came into existence.

Point is, stories have many beginnings.

Especially when they're about people.

And this story is about groups of people that the universe has taken an interest in.

All brought together with the help of one scarred, broken, used and discarded trio.

.

.

.

.

Let's begin our tale on the leader of the trio.

**Four hundred years ago when the Atlantide Dragon War had just begun...**

In a small farming village in the middle of an enchanted grove, the bubble surrounded by four biomes simultaneously is where our character come from.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things:
> 
> 1\. This is set after the Demon King.  
> 2\. The Dragon War from Mania's world is at an end, though not over, (as the dragons need to fix everything & get rid of the of the evil dragons).  
> 3\. And after Ritchie, Brandon and Co. go to Salode and come back (but things WILL differ from the videos). So it will definitely divert from canon after a bit.  
> 4\. And this is a FANFIC which means that facts and backstories may differ from canon and I can do as I please with the world if I think it can make the story better so no hate.  
> 5\. The OC that I have created for FTO IS powerful (like Allumos) and has a bunch of magic, but everything has a side effect for them. No Mary Sue's allowed in this story. Plus, it could be argued that EVERYONE is OP because they have magic that can literally decimate entire cities.  
> 6\. Devils Tongue has been taken care of, though some members may or may not be on the loose.  
> 7\. I've only watched FTO S5 so vague references to the other seasons are all I'll be doing unless someone wants to help explain everything to me. If someone knows the name of Ritchie's devil, that'd be awesome.  
> 8\. I don't know the list of magic that the Grimshade members or La Carnival members have. I know some. It'd be great if someone could tell me.  
> 9\. RITCHIE IS NOT DEAD!!!! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT!!!


End file.
